bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Lancer's Top 10 Fanfiction Villains
Welcome to another top ten list. This time, I'm going to be doing my top 10 best fanfiction villains. Plague made a list like this, and I wanted to one as well. I think that I'm pretty good at making villains. The only stories that I've made that didn't have any antagonists are "The Stage", "Crimson Day", "Return of the Lancer", "The Final Chapter", "Bloody Crow of Cainhurst", and "Sins of the Father". Defector Antal is not going to be on here, because he hasn't really done anything yet. He will do a good bit of evil shit in "Wrath of the Bloody Crow", though. Thomas and Filip from "The Fallen Lancer" are also not going to be included, because I don't really like that story, and they weren't very good villains. 10: Grandmarshall Fredrick (The Bleeding) Does anyone remember this guy? I forgot this guy even existed. "The Bleeding" was a very forgettable story, so it's no surprise that the villain is also forgettable. This guy didn't really do much besides crucify Krystof. He was the second in command of the order of ripped off Teutonic Knights, and then became the leader when the first leader was killed. His death was not good. Am I the only one who forgot about Fredrick? I hope not. 9: Vendrick (Hail to the King) Vendrick was an okay villain. He is one of my favorite types of villain: a good guy that turns evil. He had a large impact on the story of "Hail to the King". He will appear again in the remastered version of that story, "The Lord of the Shadows". He is based off of Galath in Infinity Blade, but he looks like Ausar the Vile. His death was pretty cool. Overall, not a bad villain, but not as good as some other villains that I've created. 8: Numoc (Rise of the Reapers) Numoc is a dick. We all know that. He raped Henriett, which is enough to earn the title of "asshole". The problem with Numoc is that he appear in 3 chapters in "Rise of the Reapers". He looks like the Void-shielded Psion Flayer in Destiny, and uses a crossbow that shoots like a machine gun, which is pretty badass. His death was super satisfying. Harold defeats him in combat, but doesn't kill him. Instead, Harold brings him to Henriett, she cuts off his dick and his balls, and they leave him to bleed out. That is probably my most satisfying villain death ever. 7: Zachary (The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer) Zachary is like Vendrick. He starts off as a good guy, then turns evil. He was an antagonist for only one chapter, but his death causes all kinds of fucked up shit to start. He looks like the Beast Cutter wielding Old Hunter, and uses a Hunter Axe and a black version of the Hunter Pistol. His death was pretty lame, but it has a lot of consequences. I'd say that Zachary is a pretty good villain. 6: Ptolemy (The Iron Lancers) Ptolemy was the first villain that Harold ever spared, which is something that nobody liked. If my stories were made into movies, Ptolemy would be played by Nicholas Cage. He dresses like the Beasthunter Saif wielding Old Hunter. He used Harold to help him build a grand army, then betrayed Harold. Harold gets captured, and is locked in a prison for 10 months. Harold escapes in one of my worst chapters to date, and goes to Ptolemy's fort. Ptolemy tries to negotiate peace with Harold, but Harold tells him to go fuck himself, and refuses. Harold leaves, comes back later, and defeats Ptolemy. Instead of killing Ptolemy, Harold spares his life. I think that Ptolemy is a pretty damn good villain. I still can't believe that people hated that Harold spared him. 5: Mallakarth (The God King) Mallakarth is the only villain from Altair's story on this list. He is a very interesting being. He is a Kin dragon. He looks like Alduin, and speaks like Miraak. Despite his appearance, he isn't truly evil. He tries to negotiate with Altair, then Altair stabs him in the foot. His death was my second favorite. That chapter is easily one of my best ever. It was really cool. Maybe I made "The God King" too Skyrim, but I don't care. Also, he's a Kin that can fly. That's pretty damn cool, if you ask me. And he can talk, which is not something that Kin can usually do. 4: Maltron (Immortalized) Maltron is the most villainous villain that I've created. This guy is a massive asshole. He challenges Harold to a dual, and Harold defeats him effortlessly. Maltron is a sore loser, and thinks that Harold cheated somehow. He then plans to get revenge by murdering Harold's wife, which is very fucked up. Harold then tries to kill Maltron, who had recently gained lightning powers, but he gets defeated, loses the use of his right eye, and his Burial Blade gets broken. Harold hires Henriett and Lydia's brother, Viktor, to help him out. Harold kills Maltron by gouging both of his eyes out and throwing him into the water, which kills Maltron due to his lightning powers not getting along with water. Maltron looks like a discount version of Malthael from Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls, and fights like Kratos from the God of War series. Unlike Malthael, whose face is completely concealed by his hood, Maltron's green eyes and mouth are visible, kind of like The Guy who appears on most Disturbed album covers. Maltron wasn't my best thoughout villain, but he turned out well, in my opinion. 3: Elena (Hail to the Queen) Elena is a very interesting character. Harold and Elena are stepsiblings, and had a thing. She gets pregnant, and Harold runs away. He returns home 15 years later, murders her husband, and they have sex after the dead husband's funeral. He leaves again, and comes back 7 years later. Elena became the queen of the Darkblades by killing the previous king. Her and Harold have a little war, and Harold is forced to kill her. Her death is, easily, my favorite. It was just really good. Harold was forced to kill one of the most important people in the world to him. He cried for half an hour after she died in his arms. She looks like Lelindre from Infinity Blade 3, and uses two small daggers as weapons. "Hail to the Queen" is easily in my top 3 favorite stories, and the villain was one of the highlights of the story. That twist was really good. 2: Garrett (The Redeemer) Garrett is awesome. Unlike most of the villains that I've created, Garrett isn't evil. The only reason that he tries to kill Harold and Plague is because they killed all of his friends. He looks really cool. He dresses like the Boom Hammer wielding Old Hunter. He uses the Saw Spear in its transformed state, as well as a Wooden Shield. He has amazing reflexes, since he was able to catch the arrow that Henriett shot at her. Sean Bean..... oh, my bad. Kade, I mean, calls Garrett a pussy because he uses a Wooden Shield, but Garrett ain't a pussy. Garrett has the most badass ability ever. He can transform into a giant black dragon. For some reason, I didn't make him use that ability during the final battle, which made his death pretty lame. He kills Kade, then Harold kills him. Garrett could have easily taken the top spot. He's that cool. His personality is very unique among my antagonists. He calm, merciful, and forgiving. Those aren't the traits of most antagonists. Overall, a really badass villain. 1: King Miltiades (The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer) Could this have been anything else? Yeah, it could have, but I'm going with Miltiades. Miltiades was the villain of my first fanfiction, which is a very great honor. He looks like Sauron from the trailer for Shadow of War. He wields a flaming greatsword, and is almost invincible when in the shadows. He weakness is any source of light. Harold defeated him by using a hand lantern, which is a facepalm on Miltiades's part. Really, dude? That's how you were defeated? So far, Miltiades is the only character that I've created that was both a protagonist and an antagonist. He was the protagonist in "Hail to the King", and will be the protagonist in the remastered version of that. I personally think that the top 5 are all great villains, but I had to give the honor of number 1 to the Shadow Lord. I was very close to putting Garrett at this spot, but Miltiades won. Conclusion Did you agree with my list? Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. What was your favorite one of my antagonists? Category:Blog posts